He Never Left Her
by darkgirl3
Summary: Little fun in the woods playing Hide and Seek before having even more fun. I don't own read and review.


**AN: I do not own anything the CW and L.J. Smith own it. Tyler and Caroline little hide and seek fun. Not sure if there was one or two full moons after Tyler left with Jules but saying only one. This redo because he never left here. **

Caroline looked around trying to use her senses to find someone. It was after twelve in the morning, she hadn't been able to sleep and neither had the person she was trying to find. It was their own little game of tag, course mostly at night. Neither of their parents was around a lot and at night they didn't notice their kids weren't home.

She closed her eyes trying to hear where Tyler was at, he had gotten a lot stealthier lately. Ever since he decided not to go with Jules they'd been hanging out more and more. He'd made his choice, of course did mean that Jules didn't freaking stay close by though. She was staying in that camper that they'd locked her in for now. She claimed it was only till she knew he was okay, but she didn't know.

Tyler made it clear though Caroline wasn't to be touched ever again, or he'd make sure she left town. After all, his mom was the Mayor, and that meant hell of a lot. He would only use that line if he had to because he wasn't big on that part of his family. There was too much to be expected of being the son of the Mayor.

Caroline smiled opening her eyes taking off in blur stopping almost crashing into Tyler. She'd been off by a tree and luckily could stop fast as she started. "Found you," She said.

"Found me, I think you about took me down," he laughed at her before reaching out pulling her last few inches, till she was in his space, he was so close if she leaned in a second she'd be touching his lips. "Tag, you're it," and like that he was gone from in front her.

"TYLER," she shouted before she took off running the opposite way to hide. She was going to get him for this. She had gone over to his house since his mom was out town doing some Mayor duties for the whole week. That had been four days ago when she'd went over, was first day that besides school they'd been outside.

Caroline realized she was holding onto Matt because he was her comfort zone. Tyler was the one she wanted though, he knew her. He got it too; they were both creatures of the night, even though it was once month for him. She could walk in sun now thanks to her ring, if not for that she'd never see the sun. Bonnie and her were friends again, and she'd found Tyler, the real him in all this too. He hid so much away from the world behind walls. She was breaking those walls down.

She found a tree and hid behind it waiting for Tyler to find her. They'd been dating since he'd showed up the night after everything happened. He had been lied to not just by her, but Jules too. Brady had tried to kill Elena and Stefan just to get the moonstone. She got why Tyler wanted to break the curse, no more turning into a werewolf, but it wasn't that simple.

If it was she'd helped him get it, but Elena had to die. Tyler wasn't willing to kill Elena to get the curse gone, she'd forgiven him. That forgiveness had taken few hours though after a shouting match. She'd gotten it, but she'd been heartbroken at first. She had chosen him over Matt, and then he'd second guessed who to help. She had him back now though thankfully.

Things were different now, been two weeks since then, but those two weeks had gotten them closer still. Their relationship was different though, they weren't just best friends. Tyler had asked her out the week before, and she'd said yes. Just being with him made her feel like she was alive again. They were helping each other and she knew it would last.

**VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP**

Caroline was listening; however she didn't have to concentrate too hard, because she could tell he was right there. It was his scent, she knew his the best of all the scents she smelled daily. She used her speed getting around the tree coming up behind him, this time he was ready for her. "Got you," he wrapped his arms around her picking her up in mid-run which caused them both to go down.

They hit ground hard, but Tyler rolled so he could take the worst of it not wanting her to hit her head on the tree. She wouldn't get hurt, but it might not feel too good. Once the trees were farther apart Caroline looked up at him. She could get what she'd wanted since they'd started this game. She was stronger than he was except on full moon and the first few days before it.

Caroline leaned down, "I got you," she corrected before kissing him. They'd kissed more times than she could count now. That was it though, it started to go other places, but their friends wouldn't stop butting in. Some life or death stuff come up, or a girl problem. However tonight she was going to get to finish what they started so many times. They'd left their phones at his house so they couldn't be disturbed. She'd told Stefan not to try to find her at all. She knew he could, and wanted to make sure that nobody came looking.

It was like they were just right for each other; the feel of his heat against her warmed her up. The coldness of her calmed the heat. His skin was almost on fire it was so hot, it was part being the wolf. Didn't come out but once month, but it was always inside him. If something made him angry his eyes would turn golden. She didn't want think about that right now though, she wanted to be held in his arms. Maybe even get farther if not all way to where she wanted to go.

Caroline didn't want to pull away, but unlike her he had to have oxygen to breathe. She trailed kisses from his lips to his neck smiling against him. The feel of his pulse against her lips made her tingle, combined with the shivers going up her spine, she couldn't stop the whimper. She didn't want to stop making those sounds either.

She needed to kiss more skin, it was like this spark inside her that had been there for week now. It had been building up. She sat up, there was no mistaken that he wanted this too. She moved her hands up under his shirt pushing it up as far as she could. Bending down again she kissed path up to where the shirt was stopped at nipping and gently biting. She kept her fangs hidden no need bring them on; she'd learned how to keep them at bay. It had taken few days to get that under control, which had her a little embarrassed.

Right now she wasn't thinking about that though, she had time on her side, and nobody to disturb them. She heard him moan when she moved slightly against him, then she ground down getting him to push back against her. She was moving down to get to his zipper; she wanted his jeans gone off of him. Caroline reached down about undo the button and in blink of an eye she was on her back looking up at Tyler.

**VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP**

"You're going to be the death me," he said kissing her lips; she was going way too slow. It felt like he was going to explode inside his pants. Caroline smiled, so he wanted to go fast instead of slow. It wasn't long before she was laying there on the ground leaves underneath her, but he'd put his jacket between her and the leaves. Not that he had to, but it was sweet she thought to herself. Her hands slid up under his shirt peeling it off him finally.

Soon as the shirt was gone he was kissing her again being careful not to bite her, he had little secret about that, but that was for later. Her hands were moving over his back as he moved against her, his jeans and her shirt still in the way. She whimpered at the loss of contact a few minutes later. She was panting taking in air she didn't need feeling the cool air against her already cold skin. Felt like hours when was only second he was away from her body. He was watching her not taking his eyes off her.

Caroline took her shirt off while he watched her, her bra was only thing left on her. She got up on her knees sliding his jeans down far she could with him in that position. His boxers going with them, she hadn't looked down yet. She'd seen him before though, just not when he'd been hard.

"You're eyes don't just turn when you're angry," She whispered against his neck, kissing at his pulse. His skin felt so good against hers it made her feel good. She moved her hands over his back like she could take some the heat away with her hands. She wanted to soak it up into her so she never had to feel cold again. He opened his eyes again and they were his normal color brown.

Caroline felt her bra fall away from her body his hands on her back, before coming up cupping both her breast. She gasped out out the feel, she was already wet, and he was going send her over before he was even inside her. Her gasp turned into a whimper as she felt him tugging at them. It was just right not too soft or painful. He twisted both her nipples sending shots of pleasure straight between her legs. "Tyler," she moaned.

She started kissing him again needing to do something besides sitting there. She needed to touch him, be against him again. Caroline pushed him back only using little force moving over top him she felt him kicking his jeans rest way off letting them land somewhere close by. She kissed path down his chest grinning at the sounds coming from him.

Her fingers danced around his toned stomach, he worked out a lot. Lately they'd been doing things together too. Tonight had started out as that, but was ending the way she wanted it to. She moved down more and she smiled, looking up at him. His head was to one side eyes closed and his breathing was slightly elevated. She could hear his heart it was beating faster now. She loved seeing him like this all his control was falling down. It turned her own even more to watch him like he was now.

She wrapped her hand around him before she closed her mouth over just the head. She moved her hand up and down sucking hard as she could. "Oh god, Caroline," it was unbelievable what she was doing him, just with her mouth. She took it as a good sign and continued what she was doing. She swallowed around him taking him as far as she could. She loved the way he tasted, it was intoxicating.

Caroline moved her free hand over his stomach, which felt tighter than before. She licked underneath his cock following the vein back up the underside as his erection was growing still. She pulled away swirling her tongue around the head catching all the pre-cum she could. She took him back him again and this time didn't stop.

She heard him when he warned her that he was going cum, she didn't care. She ran her tongue over the slit of his cock and he was exploding in her mouth saying her name in a way that sent chills through her. It was the good kind of chills though, she couldn't help the way she felt about him. At times it felt like she'd die if he wasn't there.

She drank him down trying to swallow it all, but little escaped her mouth. His heart was beating louder; it felt like a drum in her ear. She moaned humming around him because he was still hard. She had to smile at that, he wanted more. She moved back up till she was over top him.

**VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP**

It took him few minutes to recover, it was too quiet, and he could hear his own heart beat right now. He opened his eyes seeing her there watching him. She had this smile on her face that he hadn't seen on her before. It was nice see on her though; it wasn't like her usual ones.

"I thought you were going sleep the rest night," She teased kissing him; she never wanted to stop doing that.

It only took split second and she was on her back looking up at him now. She could feel him against her stomach. The smell was strong too, but she didn't care about using her nose right now. She wanted to be doing something else. She let out groan of frustration; he was going to torture her with slow again. She wanted him inside her now, and not just she thought before she arched up against the friction. His name came from her in a shout when licked his tongue over her clit again.

He smiled against her not stopping what he was doing. He made sure that his teeth never broke her skin, but he was using all the force he had in his mouth sucking and licking at her. He pushed her legs up and apart before going back to what he had started. Her voice was like music to his ears right now. She was gasping and panting.

Caroline wanted more, but she'd let him keep going, after all she'd given him the same torture. "Faster," she was trying to move her legs, but he was holding them, and for once he was stronger. It wasn't because the moon would be full soon, but because she couldn't find any will to move.

She wanted him to do this, god she closed her eyes wanting more than just this too. Something inside her was begging for him to slam into her right now. She wanted to be dominated by him; she'd had this dream before, but never got to finish it.

She swore under her breath when he didn't do what she told him. Instead he'd said no, dragging this out longer. It wasn't long before the fire in her stomach was exploding and she shoved herself back against his tongue. She flooded his mouth with her cum, letting out whimpers as he thrust his tongue inside of her getting as much as he could. She was shacking; her entire body was sensitive right now. It had to be because the vampire heightened senses. Just the touch of his hands had her dizzy, she was so blissed out.

**VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP**

It took her few minutes to even realize that instead of the stars that were out she was actually looking at him. She blinked couple times, she felt him, somewhere between her going over, and coming down he'd moved back up to her. The head of his cock was moving against her, but he hadn't entered her yet.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him and in one foreword motion he was buried inside of her. She was glad for the adjustment time, because she hadn't had sex in a good while. Neither of them had had sex since they had been changed. She was glad that it was him there instead of somebody else.

She was trying to think about what was going on, and when she felt him start moving everything else went out her mind. The only thing that mattered was who she was with and that was him. She wrapped her legs around his back making him become that much closer to her. It started out slow and before long she wanted this to go faster.

They weren't going to hurt each other, not like they might a human. Only way kill each other was him biting her or staking her through heart. She'd have to rip his heart out of his chest. Neither those things were even on top list things to do; only thing she wanted to do was take control of this. She would protect him as long as she was alive; she knew he'd do the same.

She could hear him growling at her when she tried to flip them; his hands moved taking hers into his making sure she didn't move again. "Tyler, please," she needed him move faster. The ache inside her was back, and she needed more. Caroline tried to push him over on his back but it wasn't working. She cried out feeling him hit that sweet spot inside of her.

She couldn't form words any more every thrust hit that spot, she knew that she was going to cum soon, but it was too soon. However, by the sound he was making he was close too. She was meeting his downward thrust and she knew she was human he would probably broken a few her bones by now. She would have done the same too, it was battle wills and she couldn't move out from under him. She didn't want to any more though, and her eyes closed.

She almost didn't hear his words since she was so lost in pleasure. Four words, do you trust me, she didn't know what he meant, but she only nodded. She was in a sitting position on his lap in a second and she could hear his voice in her ear. The words bite me were there, but she wanted to fight, it but she didn't.

This time she sunk her fangs into his neck and she felt his teeth against her. He was biting her, _oh god_, she wanted to panic, but it was like she knew she was okay. It was in those seconds that she felt herself go over and he was cumming with her. The smell of blood, sex, and the scent of the woods over took her causing her to black out once she retracted her fangs.

**VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP VPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVP**

Caroline groaned coming too, she felt warm all over, and her body was tingling too. "Hi," she heard his voice and knew where she was.

"You bit me," it came back to her, she wanted to hit him, she wanted to freak out, but some reason she felt so damn calm right now.

"You're not going die, I made sure that for tried this," Tyler said holding her in his arms. It had taken few days and a really uncomfortable talk with Jules, but he found out what he wanted to know. "I'm yours and your mine," it seemed weird saying that out loud.

Caroline snuggled close as she could with him, "You can explain later, right now just want to lay here with you," she said happy and content.

He smiled down at her, he was sure to get yelled at later for not telling her his plans, but he really didn't want to explain what he'd learned. He probably would have chickened out half way through saying it out loud. Not that he wanted to stop, he marked her as his, and no werewolf could touch her now. No harm would come to her by another werewolf. She was his for as long as they lived. He wasn't going use the word mate, it sounded like two animals in zoo or something. That just brought back those memories her in that cage.

She drifted off to sleep feeling his heart beating below her, and with his hands moving over her back. Caroline knew that it meant something more that just being his, but she'd let it go for now. Sleeping a little longer was something she wanted to do. Her strength seemed drained away after that, but he'd keep her safe. She hadn't felt this content since she'd turned. She was for once happy with being a vampire.

Before she was fully asleep she thanked him for never leaving her behind. She didn't know where she'd be if he'd left her instead of coming back in the house once she'd slammed that door. Even when she'd punched him in face he never backed down. He took it, her anger, her hurt and betrayal too. He held her in his arms when she broke down screaming for him get out. No matter how hard she'd hit her fists against his chest he stayed.

He wasn't lost any more; he knew where he belonged, even if there was chance of his death here. It was because of Caroline that nobody dared mess with him. She'd promised Damon a lot of pain if he ever went near him in any means besides being nice. He still smiled at the surprise on the older vampire's face when Caroline had threatened him.

She'd told him that he didn't have to watch his back any more around Damon. He wondered why she'd never mentioned Stefan, but after spending more time with Caroline's friends he knew why. Stefan was the one who was reasonable; he'd actually apologized about Mason's death. He'd found out the truth about what had happened. He never would understand why Mason had tried to kill Elena though; she'd never done anything to him.

Mason should have understood, after all he'd been in love with Katherine. Damon he got, but not the others. The worst part was he'd been used to get that moonstone, if he'd never given it up then Mason might still been around. He couldn't blame himself though; no Mason had sealed his fate. Damon was one that stabbed him first, but Mason could have left it alone.

It still pissed him off that it was just about that damn stone, but he had Caroline now. He would rather have her by his side then he would anybody else when he turned. He didn't have long before the next full moon about week and few days. There was chance that he'd die, Caroline too, he just hoped that maybe Elijah could help them. He didn't want to die, but Klaus was coming for them, all of them. He closed his eyes finally getting some sleep hoping that they'd all be alive after the next full moon.


End file.
